Phineas and Isabella's First Date
by Liara23
Summary: Phineas and Isabella finally go out on a date PS. This is my first attempt at using songs in a story
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Phineas watcha doin' for your nineteenth birthday tomorrow?" Isabella asked giving him a sweet smile

"maybe, I haven't decided yet" Phineas shrugged as he turned around to see her, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen her long jet black flowing down her back with a pink bow just above her right eye and her long pink dress that reached her knees she always seemed to wear pink shoes with a slight heel. Then he gazed upon her beautiful face, her cheeks slightly red her lips cherry red and he felt himself getting lost in her beautiful blue eyes

"Um hello, earth to Phineas" Isabella said loudly as she waved her hands over his face

"Isabella um, are you busy tonight?" Phineas asked after he shook himself

"No, why do you ask?" Isabella answered

"Well Ferb told me about a restaurant he and Gretchen went to on their date so I thought we could go and get something to eat" Phineas said nervously

"Sure that sounds like fun" Isabella answered happily 'Oh my god I've finally got a date with Phineas' Isabella thought to herself then they both left for their homes, when Isabella left the backyard she was met by Milly and Gretchen and she said

"I've finally got a date with Phineas" to which they all yelled with excitement then the three of them walked off to Isabella's house

Meanwhile

Phineas walked through his house when Ferb stopped him and asked why he looked so nervous

"I um, I just asked Isabella out on a date" Phineas answered

"Finally" Ferb exclaimed

"What do you mean" Phineas asked with a puzzled expression on his face

"I mean it's obvious how you both feel I mean we even made bets on it" Ferb answered

"You made a bet on whether me and Isabella would go out" Phineas said

"No, it wasn't a bet on if you'd ask her out, it was a bet on how long it would take you" Ferb explained Phineas then just chuckled slightly and walked up the stairs to get ready

Once it was time for their date Phineas who was now wearing a grey suit with a red tie walked across the road to Isabella's house and knocked on the door

Mrs Garcia-Shapiro answered the door saying

"Ah welcome Phineas, how are you, Izzie will be right down. Why don't you come in?"

Just as Phineas stepped through the door Isabella began walking down the stairs wearing a black knee length dress and instead of her usual pink bow in her hair she wore a small black one above her left ear

"How do I look?" Isabella asked when she reached

"Beautiful" Phineas replied before they both walked out the door towards Phineas' car that was parked in front of the Flynn-Fletcher house

Later after they had eaten they both sat at their table and Isabella said

"This is a good restaurant, but not as good as Chez Platypus" causing them both to chuckle slightly

"Yeah I think this place just ripped off our restaurant I mean Chez Badger" Phineas added leading to more laughing

"So Phineas are you hoping for anything in particular for your birthday tomorrow?" Isabella asked placing her left hand gently on the table

"Well Izzie, Tomorrows my birthday and there's just one thing I'm wishing for"

"Oh, what?" Isabella asked

"To spend some time alone with a certain someone I adore" Isabella began to smile and joined in

"It doesn't have to be formal or fancy and it's not a deal breaker if it's not romancy, it feels so right to be here with you and looking in your eye's I know in my heart, that you love me too" then Phineas leaned across the table and planted a kiss on her lips then they both left the restaurant and got back into Phineas' car and drove off out of the restaurants parking lot and Phineas said

"Isabella I've had feelings for you for years and I thought that building all those things was where those feelings where coming from but then I realised that it wasn't that it was the fact that you were there with us every day" as Phineas pulled up at his house Isabella leaned over and with her right hand pulled his triangular head into a kiss.

Phineas then got out and ran round to the other side of the car and opened the door for Isabella to get out and they both walked across the road to her house and when they reached the front door Isabella turned to him and said

"This was great" and slowly stepped towards him placing her left hand on his chest as he placed his hands on her waist and they both pulled each other into a kiss


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at Phineas' party Isabella walked through the gate into the backyard wearing a red sundress with a white belt, white pumps and a white bow in her hair were everyone was dancing some were even singing along and Isabella instantly recognised it as Journey's Any way you want it, Isabella then pushed her way through the crowd to find Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Baljeet standing under the tree each holding cups containing different drinks. Isabella walked over to them and said

"Hey Phineas happy birthday" and she then kissed him quickly on the lips

"Well I was gonna wish that the most beautiful woman in Danville would walk through the gate but no I don't have to" Phineas told with a grin

"I can't remember were you always such a charmer?" Isabella asked with a chuckle

"Only with you, Izzie" Phineas replied

"Well you better save me a dance" Isabella told him with a stern expression before walking off and joined Adyson, Gretchen and Ginger to dance

then after a few minutes Phineas walked over to them and said

"Izzie I know you wanted me to save a dance but I've a better idea" and before she could say a word he took her hand and pulled up to the microphone in front of everyone giving Ferb and the others a signal to start playing and Isabella instantly knew what song it was and Adyson, Gretchen and Ginger ran up to sing as well

"It's astounding, time is fleeting

Madness takes its toll

But listen closely, not for very much longer

I've got to keep control

I remember doing the Time Warp

Drinking those moments when

The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling

Let's do the time warp again...

Let's do the time warp again!

It's just a jump to the left

And then a step to the right

With your hands on your hips

You bring your knees in tight

But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,

Let's do the Time Warp again!

It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me

So you can't see me, no not at all

In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention

Well-secluded, I see all

With a bit of a mind flip

You're there in the time slip

And nothing can ever be the same

You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation

Let's do the Time Warp again!

Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think

When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink

He shook me up, he took me by surprise

He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes.

He stared at me and I felt a change

Time meant nothing, never would again

Let's do the Time Warp again!"

Phineas then pulled Isabella close as the song ended and kissed her.

After a while the crowd had left leaving Phineas and Isabella sitting alone in the living room

"Well it looks like I got my wish and it doesn't seem to be formal or fancy" Phineas told her as he tenderly held her hand

"Well that might be because Buford threw up in the sink" Isabella added causing them both to laugh

"Yeah that would really put a damper on an evening, the tequila was probably a bad idea" Phineas told her but as he looked into her eyes and she looked into his time seemed to stand still and Isabella moved closer and closer to him until she was right up against him and she placed her right hand on his chest while giving him a flirtatious smile before kissing him, as they kissed they both parted their lips slightly and Isabella began pushing Phineas down so that his head was now on the arm of the couch but just then Candace came walking down the stairs thinking she left her phone on the couch and when she walked over to look she instead saw Phineas and Isabella and she couldn't help but say

"Oh, My, God" Phineas and Isabella both looked up in shock and they saw Candace stand at the opposite end of the couch from them then they both sat up straight looking embarrassed

"Look if you two are going to make out just pick a better spot" Candace told them which resulted in confused looks from both of them and then Isabella got up and said

"I should be going home" before walking out of the front door


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks after the party Phineas and Isabella sat on the couch in her house watching the box set DVD's of The Big Bang Theory she got for her birthday Isabella wearing a dark pink t-shirt a jeans while Phineas wore his orange and white striped t-shirt and jeans when Phineas turned to her and said

"Izzie, I got accepted into NYU"

"That's great" Isabella told him in a happy tone and Phineas asked

"Why are you still smiling?"

"Because I'm going to be in New York too" Isabella answered

"Why" Phineas asked as a puzzled expression appeared on his face

"I got accepted into the American Musical and Dramatic Academy" Isabella told him

"That's wonderful" Phineas said but then there came a knock at the door and when Isabella answered it she found Buford, Baljeet, Ferb, Adyson, Gretchen, Ginger and Milly waiting there and Adyson said

"Hey we all came over here because well once we go to college we all won't be able to hang out as often" then they all sat in Isabella's living room when Gretchen said

"So Isabella you're going to AMDA, Adyson and Milly are going to NYU, Ginger's going to Columbia University and Me, Ferb and Baljeet got accepted into Yale and Phineas is…"

"Oh right I got into NYU as well" Phineas explained

"And I've been offered a Bartending job in New York" Buford told them

"So it looks like we're all gonna be in or near New York City" Ferb said

"Yeah well I can just see us all meeting in a coffee shop named after a part of the city or in an Irish bar with an apartment above it every day" Isabella added causing everyone to laugh then Buford brought out two cases of beers and handed one to each of them and said

"Well most of us are going to college except me, it's the end of an era, so I propose a toast to Danville and to us remaining friends" there was the sound of bottles clinking together

"Hey well it's good to finally see you two again, you two have been going on dates every day for three weeks" Adyson said to Isabella and Phineas

"Well we just enjoy each other's company" Phineas told her and then Buford turned on Isabella's Stereo and they all started dancing and after a while Isabella pulled Phineas away from everyone else and up the stairs to her bedroom and sat him down on her bed before saying

"Phineas wanted to say this for years and now that we're dating I feel like I can finally say it"

"Izzie what is it?" Phineas asked

"I just… I love you!" Isabella said slowly and Phineas looked at her for a minute before saying

"I love you too" then she grabbed him and kissed him, they continued kissing and Isabella climbed on top of him but then she pulled away and said

"We should probably go back down" When they returned to the living room Buford and Milly were standing on the coffee table singing

"She was a fast machine, she kept her motor clean, she was the best damn woman that I ever seen" they all began laughing while they listened

Once it began to get dark Phineas, Ferb and Baljeet left and Buford walked Milly home while Adyson, Gretchen and Ginger decided to stay at Isabella's and when Buford and Milly reached her house he leaned in and kissed her and when they separated she simply smiled and said

"Bye" before walking inside


	4. Chapter 4

sThe next morning Ferb woke up to find Phineas talking on his phone to Isabella just before he hung up he said

"Bye and I love you"

"So you have any plans with Isabella today?" Ferb asked him and Phineas answered with a simple

"We haven't decided what we're gonna do today"

Meanwhile in Isabella's room Adyson said

"So Izzie you two are saying I love you" Isabella tapped her IPod as she said

"I don't know being with Phineas just feels like, Fireworks" then Isabella began singing along with the song playing on her IPod

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag

Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin

Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?"

Phineas began to sing as well while Ferb sat opposite and Isabella, Gretchen and Ginger started dancing along

"Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?

Screams but no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you

'Cause there's a spark in you?

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

You don't have to feel like a wasted space

You're original, cannot be replaced

If you only knew what the future holds

After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed

So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow

And when it's time you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine

Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

It's always been inside of you, you, you

And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause, baby, you're a firework

Come on, show 'em what you're worth

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colours burst

Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"

You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

Boom, boom, boom

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"

Adyson just simple laughed

"Ok I'm going to have a quick shower and then we can go for a drive in your new car" Isabella said to her before walking out to have a shower, while Phineas also did the same. Twenty minutes later Isabella was wearing a pink dress and grabbed her black jacket as they walked out of her front door

After about an hour they decided to stop at Mr Slushy Burger for lunch and when they walked in Isabella saw Phineas standing at the counter talking to Jeremy and when they approached Jeremy suddenly stopped talking and Phineas turned around and with a smile said

"Hey Izzie, and you guys"

"You guys?" Adyson said slightly annoyed

"What were you two talking about?" Isabella asked

"He wanted to ask my opinion on something" Phineas replied

"Jeremy what were the two of you talking about?" Adyson asked

"Oh what the hell" Jeremy exclaimed and gestured for them to move closer before producing a small black box from his pocket

"Is that a…" Adyson started but then Jeremy opened the top and Isabella then said

"Yes, yes it is"

"I was wondering if you guys could help me out" Jeremy said as he put the ring away

"Sure we can do that" Isabella told him

"Great so we just need to go over the plan" Phineas told them


	5. Chapter 5

Phineas, Isabella and the rest of their friends along with Jeremy, Coltrane, Stacy and Vanessa the girls were all wearing red dresses and the men were all wearing white suits, just then Phineas' phone rang and he saw that it was a text from Ferb saying that he and Candace were on their way

"Ok Jeremy go and stand in the backyard Candace is on her way" Phineas told him

When Candace walked through the gate she only saw Jeremy standing in the middle of the backyard with spotlights shining down on him and when Candace walked over to him he said

"Candace I wanna ask you a question and I asked Phineas for some help" just then Phineas walked in to the light with a microphone stand and set it in front of him before walking back into the shadows while music started playing.

Jeremy then began to sing

"It's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you."

Then two spotlights moved away from him to shine on Phineas and Isabella as they began singing as well

"Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you."

Lights activated around the entire backyard to show everyone else as they started dancing and singing as well

"Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,

No one will know,

Come on girl.

Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,

Shots of patron,

And it's on girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you."

Jeremy then took out the little black box and got down on one knee, opening it slowly before saying

"Candace Flynn, Will you marry me?" Candace gasped slightly when she saw the ring but almost immediately answered

"Yes, yes I will" then they both shared a kiss as everyone else continued to sing and dance with their assigned partners

"Oh

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,

So whatcha wanna do?

Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and we wanna break up that's cool.

No, I won't blame you;

It was fun girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go, go-go.

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I do,

Tell me right now baby,

Tell me right now baby, baby

Just say I do,

Tell me right now baby,

Tell me right now baby, baby

Oh

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you."

After they had finished celebrating, everyone had begun to leave while Ferb and Gretchen sat on the couch talking about college and Phineas stood in his room watching everyone leave through the window when Isabella walked in and sat on his bed

"Well this has been a great night" She told him

"Yeah it has" Phineas replied as he removed his jacket and set it on Ferb's bed as he walked over to her and as he sat down beside her he said

"Izzie you looked beautiful tonight"

"You didn't look so bad yourself big boy" Isabella added as she ran a finger down his triangular head and Phineas wrapped his arms around her waist as they both shared a long passionate kiss, Isabella then wrapped her arms around Phineas' head and pulled him back onto his bed

Meanwhile down in the living room Gretchen said

"Hey Ferb I think I left my bag up in your room when I was changing into the outfit for Jeremy's proposal do you mind getting it for me?"

"No problem, I'll be back in minute" Ferb answered

When he reached the top of the stairs he wondered her Phineas and Isabella had gone but when he reached the door to his and Phineas' room he saw that the door was open slightly and when he pushed the door open he saw them both on Phineas' bed, when the door creaked open both Phineas and Isabella looked towards the door and when they saw Ferb standing there the immediately sat up straight

"Sorry I just came up here to get Gretchen's bag" Ferb explained

"It's ok" Isabella said quickly before getting up and walking out of the room, when she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Gretchen sitting in the kitchen staring into the backyard

"What are you looking at?" Isabella asked as she walked over to her and Gretchen simply gestured towards the screen door and Isabella saw Buford standing under the tree talking to Milly. Phineas and Ferb soon joined them in the kitchen and they too stared out into the backyard

"They've been acting really strange since they left Isabella's" Gretchen explained Buford then kissed Milly once again to everyone's surprise


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on Phineas and Isabella's first date

Jeremy proposed to Candace with a big musical number and she said yes, Isabella got into AMDA this big music and drama academy in New York City, Phineas, Adyson and Milly got into NYU, Ginger got accepted into Columbia university, Gretchen, Ferb and Baljeet got into Yale and Buford got a bartending job so basically their all going to New York City, wait a minute stop why hasn't Perry been mentioned in this fan fiction, oh right his fan fictions have been written by someone else anyway Buford and Milly started dating and everyone found out after they kiss in Phineas and Ferb's backyard and that's what you've missed on Glee oh wait sorry I mean Phineas and Isabella's first date.

It was a normal sunny day and Isabella had invited Milly over to her house and Milly was lying on a deck chair in a red bikini while Isabella was in the pool just as Phineas came walking through the door leading to the living room

"Hey Milly" Phineas said with a wave then they noticed Isabella climbing out of the pool wearing a pale pink bikini

"Hey Phineas" She said with a smile

"So Phineas watcha doin'?" Milly asked him

"Ahem" Isabella exclaimed out of annoyance

"I invited Phineas and Buford over because well the four of us haven't actually hung out together, just us" Isabella explained Phineas then sat down on a deck chair next to Milly and she sat down beside him on the deck chair and he wrapped his arms around her just as Buford came walking in and sat on a deck chair on the other side of Milly

"Hey you two you seem to look kind of cute together" Isabella told Milly and Buford

"WHAT?" they both exclaimed at once

"We're not dating" Milly told them

"I don't know that kiss didn't look like it was just between friends" Phineas told them

"What kiss?" Buford asked

"The kiss the two of you shared in the backyard after Jeremy's proposal" Isabella answered

"You saw that" Milly said slightly surprised

"Yeah we all did, it wasn't very subtle" Phineas told them

"Ok fine, we're dating" Milly explained

"Since when?" Phineas and Isabella asked together

"Your birthday" Milly answered

"Anyway guys since this is our last week before we go to college I think we should do some special" Phineas told them

"That's a great idea and I know what we should do" Isabella told them then she got up and wrapped a towel around her waist and started singing

"I can still recall our last summer

I still see it all Walks along the Seine

Laughing in the rain

Memories that remain Schoolbag in hand

She leaves home in the early morning

Waving goodbye with an absent-minded smile

I watch her go"

Isabella then spun in a circle and suddenly she was standing on a dark stage with a single light shining on her in front of their friends wearing a long red dress as she continued singing

"With a surge of that well-known sadness

And I have to sit down for a while

The feeling that I'm losing her forever

And without really entering her world

I'm glad whenever I can share her laughter

That funny little girl

We made our way along the river

And we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel tower

I was so happy we had met

It was the age of no regret

Oh, yes

Those crazy years

That was the time of the flower-power

But underneath

We had a fear of flying

Of growing old

A fear of slowly dying

We took our chance

Like we were dancing our last dance"

Another light shone down to reveal Phineas who then walked up to her wearing a black suit with a red tie and took her hand as he joined in

"Sleep in our eyes

Her and me at the breakfast table

Barely awake

I let precious time go by

Then when she's gone

There's that odd melancholy feeling

And a sense of guilt

I can't deny

What happened to the wonderful adventures

The places I had planned for us to go

Well some of that we did

But most we didn't

And why I just don't know"

All of their friends and Irving started dancing and singing along

"Living for the day

Worries far away

Our last summer

We could laugh and play

And now you're working in a bank

The family man, a football fan

And your name is Harry

How dull it seems

Yet, you were the hero of my dreams

I can still recall

Our last summer

I still see it all

Walks along the Seine

Laughing in the rain

Our last summer

Memories that remain"

Then after everyone left Phineas and Isabella sat in her bedroom and then Phineas leaned in and kissed her, Isabella placed her hands on Phineas' shoulders and pulled him back onto her bed while his hands were on her waist but then she pulled away and asked

"Wait do you… you know"

"What, Oh yeah" Phineas answered then they both began kissing once again more passionately Isabella unbuttoned Phineas' shirt and he then threw it off and it landed on top of his jacket and tie.

Isabella then stood up and grabbed the straps of her dress and slid her arms out before sliding her dress down her waist and let it fall to then floor so now she was standing in front of him wearing nothing but her black underwear then she climbed on top of him and placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him tenderly once more

Meanwhile Buford and Milly came walking down the street in formal clothes covered in dirt carrying shovels Buford was wearing a black suit and tie and Milly was wearing a purple strapless dress and purple high heeled shoes along with a tiara

"Well that was pretty exciting, it's a shame the readers don't know what we did, I mean what's up with that?" Buford said to Milly

"Well I think the writer wanted to focus on Phineas and Isabella, but anyway yeah it was exciting I mean that princess really wanted this tiara" Milly replied

"Yeah and those scientists really wanted to keep this diamond, I mean I know they were using it in that laser but what did Ireland do to them" Buford said taking a diamond out of his pocket but then Milly grabbed him and yelled

"Buford we swore we wouldn't talk about those French submarine guys"

"Ok fine still all we wanted to do was get a bottle of wine I mean something simple like that ended with us in a tribe of Italian rhino worshippers" Buford told her

The next morning Phineas awoke to find Isabella lying beside him resting her head in her left hand wearing his shirt and a smile on her face

"Hey handsome" Isabella said


	7. Chapter 7

Phineas and Isabella lay in his bed Phineas lay on his back while Isabella lay her head on his chest they both almost didn't notice Ferb walk in

"Hey Phineas, Hey Isabella" Ferb called from the doorway casually

"Hey Ferb, Hey Ferb know Watcha doin' today" Phineas and Isabella said together sharing a chuckle

Isabella then grabbed Phineas' shirt and put it on before getting out of his bed to get her clothes and go into the bathroom to get dressed

"So todays the day" Ferb said to Phineas

"Huh, what's today?" Phineas asked

"New York City, we're going to New York today" Ferb explained just then Isabella came walking back in and Ferb asked

"Hey Isabella, you looking forward to New York?"

"Yes but I'd look forward to a small windowless shack in the middle of nowhere if Phineas was there with me" Isabella replied then she sat beside Phineas on his bed and kissed him, once they pulled away Phineas said

"Ok Izzie can you hand me my shirt so I can get dressed"

"What this shirt?" Isabella asked giggling slightly

"Izzie come on" Phineas said with a smile

"Ok" Isabella said coyly handing him his shirt before pulling it away then Phineas wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards his as she laughed, Isabella then ended up on top of him pinning him to the bed and they began kissing once again

"Hey I'm still in the room" Ferb called to them but they appeared to be unable to hear him then he pulled a megaphone out of his bedside table and yelled once again and once again they didn't seem to hear Ferb then waved his hand in front of himself and suddenly it showed beacons along a mountain being lit one by one then someone running down the street towards their house, bursting through the door and running up the stairs and opening the door to their bedroom saying

"The beacons are lit, Ferb is still in the room" but the both didn't seem to notice then Ferb fell back onto his bed with a sigh and Isabella and Phineas looked over and asked

"Did you say something Ferb?" Ferb's eyes then widened as he said

"I just wanted to ask you two to not do that when I'm in the room"

"Sorry" They both said in reply then Phineas got dressed and they all walked out of the room

Soon after Phineas and Ferb's mum and dad returned home and after making sure everyone was ready they all headed off to New York.

After a month had gone by they had begun to get used to life in New York City and Phineas and Isabella sat on a couch in the middle of Buford's bar when they saw Adyson, Milly and Ginger walk in and wave to them, Milly leaned over the bar and kissed Buford before getting them some drinks after a while and a few drinks each Phineas got up to the microphone and said

"Ok I'm gonna sing a song for my girlfriend, if you know the Lyrics feel free to join in" then the music began to play then after a second or two Phineas began singing

"Where it began,

I can't begin to knowin'

But then I know it's growing strong

Was in the spring

And spring became the summer

Who'd have believed you'd come along.

Hands, touchin' hands

Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you

Sweet Isabelle"

A few of the bar patrons began singing along and Irving sang along as well as he watched through cameras he uses to keep an eye on Phineas and Ferb

"Good times never seemed so good

I've been inclined

To believe they never would

But now I...

...look at the night

And it don't seem so lonely

We fill it up with only two.

And when I hurt,

Hurtin' runs off my shoulders

How can I hurt when holding you?

Warm, touchin' warm

Reachin' out, touchin' me, touchin' you

Sweet Isabelle

Good times never seemed so good

I've been inclined,

To believe they never would

Oh, no, no

Sweet Isabelle

Good times never seemed so good

Sweet Isabelle,

I believe they never could

Sweet Isabelle

Good times never seemed so good

Sweet Isabelle"

They all applauded Phineas as he walked back to his seat next to Isabella

"Phineas you were great" Isabella told him before giving him a quick kiss on the lips

"Ok now it's my turn" Isabella told him before gesturing to Adyson, Milly and Ginger to follow and they all put on cowboy boots and followed her up to the microphone and Isabella said

"Hello we're also going to perform for you" then music began playing and after a few seconds Isabella began singing while Adyson, Milly and Ginger danced beside her

"You keep saying, you got something for me

Something you call love but confess

You've been messin' where you shouldn't have been messin'

And now someone else is getting all your best

These boots are made for walking

And that's just what they'll do

One of these days these boots

Are gonna walk all over you

Yeah, you keep lyin' when you oughta be truthin'

And you keep losing when you oughta not bet

You keep samin' when you oughta be a changin'

Now, what's right is right but you ain't been right yet

These boots are made for walking

And that's just what they'll do

One of these days these boots

Are gonna walk all over you

You keep playin' where you shouldn't be playin'

And you keep thinkin' that you'll never get burnt

Ah, I've just found me a brand new box of matches, yeah

And what he knows you ain't had time to learn

These boots are made for walking

And that's just what they'll do

One of these days these boots

Are gonna walk all over you

Are you ready, boots?

Start walking"

A few days later Phineas heard a knock on his dorm room door and when he opened it he found Isabella standing there wearing jeans and a pink hoodie and slippers and she said

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

"Yeah, sure why?" Phineas replied

"Well my roommate was drinking and decided to nail my bed to the ceiling" Isabella explained

"Well you can stay with me" Phineas told her then she kissed him quickly before walking passed him into his dorm room saying

"Thanks" then Phineas walked into his dorm room bathroom and after a few minutes emerged to find Isabella standing there wearing his orange striped t-shirt and not much else and she pulled the front of the t-shirt down with her left hand as she held the index finger of her right hand to the corner of her mouth with a coy smile, Phineas then walked over to her placed his hands on her waist and kissed her

"I found your shirt, I hope its ok for me to wear it" Isabella said Phineas gave a quick laugh before kissing her once again

A while later that night Phineas' shirt lay on the floor and Isabella and Phineas were both asleep, Phineas lay on his side while Isabella did the same with his arm around her holding her close to him both of them keeping smiles on their faces

The door to Phineas' dorm room opened and a man stepped through wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and black pants holding an empty bottle of beer in his hand yelling

"Phinny boy wake up" Isabella was first to wake up and she immediately grabbed the covers and used them to cover herself then she looked over at the door and said in a surprised voice

"Ferb?" then Phineas looked up and said

"Oh, hey Frank"

"Who's Frank?" Isabella asked

"Oh he's just my drunk roommate" Phineas explained then Frank stood facing them in front of his bed on the opposite wall before falling backwards then asleep as soon as he hit his bed then Phineas got out of bed and lifted Frank's feet up and into his bed then Phineas and Isabella went back to sleep

The next morning Phineas awoke to the sound of the shower running then when he got up he saw Isabella standing in the doorway wearing his robe and all she did was move her index finger of her right hand to tell him to follow her and she walked backwards into the bathroom with Phineas following and she stopped at the sink and Phineas closed the door behind him just as Isabella open the robe and allowed it to fall to her feet


End file.
